The Mission That Sucked
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Team Kakashi had a mission on Christmas. What'll happen when Team Hebi interferes? And what's this about Sakura getting married?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I haven't finished my other stories yet and I'm already making another one. Bleh! I HATE PLOT PANDAS!!! XD They're so cute, so adorable and irresistible you just cannot ignore them! arggH!!!**

**I don't own Naruto and any of it's characters. **

**note: some characters are OOC. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

It's been three years since the declaration of Orochimaru's death and the news of the Akatsuki being wiped out. Orochimaru was killed by surprisingly, his two apprentices, Sasuke with a little help of Kabuto. And the Akatsuki fell after Itachi and the leader's defeat. Whereabouts of the remaining members have not yet been found. 

Konoha and Suna have been successful over the years of Tsunade and Gaara's leadership.

* * *

It's a very quiet winter day at our favorite village, Konoha. 

The village was like covered with a cold white blanket ans still, snow was continuing to fall from the gray skies.

Christmas is just two weeks away and everyone's busy preparing. At the Hokage's office though, four ninjas were still busy with their mission.

"I know the holidays are coming and this mission will take you two and a half weeks to finish. But know that this is a very top secret, S-class mission." Tsunade said as smoke came out of her mouth due to the cold weather.

Team Kakashi was standing in front of her. They were wearing their 'winter ninja' clothes. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. The new team Kakashi.

"Kakashi, take this." Tsunade handed him a small red scroll. Kakashi took it and placed it on one of the pockets in front of his vest.

"The Village of Snow." Kakashi looked at his team.

"Great. For a second there I thought we're gonna be sent to some place warm!" Sakura's lips were chapped and she was still freezing cold even though her clothes were very thick.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto was rubbing his arms while his teeth were chattering.

"Well, good luck and Merry Christmas." Tsunade said. "Dismissed."

The four nodded then left the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world... (haha. i just love that sentence.) 

The Village of Sound was silent as a cemetery. What made it more gothic cemetery like was the thick snow covering it and the countable number of people walking in the streets.

On some hidden lair in the deepest, darkest part of the forest in the village, Sasuke's team, Team Hebi that is was doing nothing.

Akatsuki as gone. Orochimaru's dead.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed thinking of something better to do than sit. Now was a good time for Naruto and Sakura to drag him back but with their last battle, the chance of him seeing them again were one to one million.

Naruto already let him go. Sakura was with him that time, they fighting together. Sasuke was with his new team. Sakura was badly hurt and she almost died due to loss of chakra and Karin's doing with the help of Suigetsu.

Sasuke didn't admit it. But sometimes when he's alone, he misses them. Naruto's loud mouth early in the morning. Kakashi's puffy smoke and stupid excuses when he's late and Sakura's sweet smile that greets him every time she sees him.

Sasuke shook his head as he remembered those times once again in his 'alone time'.

Then his train of thought were ended when he heard three knocks from his door.

"Sasuke-kun!" It was Karin.

"Leave me alone." He said plainly.

"But don't you want to decorate the Christmas tree with us? The two already said yes." Sasuke knew that Karin would bug him to no end until he says yes.

Thinking that he has nothing better to do and with his conscience and thoughts of his old team begun flooding him through his silent room, he opened the door and walked pass Karin.

Karin smiled then ran to catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

At Konoha's gates, Team Kakashi stopped for a few more mission reminders. 

"Okay. We're heading for the Village of Snow which will take us three days by boat and one week by foot." Kakashi said, his mouth smoking due to the heavy cold.

"So?" Sai asked, wearing something that covers the whole of his body for a change.

"We'll need 100 each for the boat ride and five gallons of hot water each if we decide to walk." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Boat!" the three said in unison.

"I thought so. Let's go to the harbor then." Kakashi said as they took off and headed for the nearby harbor outside of Konoha.

After a few runs, they reached the harbor.

"Wait here, I'll go buy us some tickets." Kakashi said as the three gave him 100 each.

"Man, what a mission!" Sakura was shaking in cold.

"Tell me about it. Tsunade-sama sucks!" Naruto sneezed.

"Well, since we're the only team that has no family to celebrate Christmas with, then we're the best candidate for this mission." Sai crossed his arms.

"I have a pet cat you know!" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, the evil pussycat from outer space." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, it's not my fault that she hates you both for nearly beheading her while you guys were arguing about something stupid inside my house, right?!"

With that look in Sakura's eyes, Sai and Naruto knew they should shut up or else they're not gonna celebrate this year's Christmas.

Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi came over them.

"Let's go guys. There are no passengers. We're the only ones." Kakashi said as he hand them their tickets.

"Finally! I wanna stay in some place warm even for just a minute!" Sakura hurried towards the boat followed by Naruto and Sai. Kakashi was the last one to enter.

As they entered, the captain signaled his crew then they started to leave the harbor.

The four split up and headed to their separate rooms.

* * *

Inside Kakashi's room... 

Kakashi placed down his backpack and sat on the small bed on the right side of the small cabin. He placed his favorite book on top of the small dresser beside the table then he looked outside through the round window. Snow was still falling.

* * *

Inside Sai's room... 

Sai lied on his back on the bed. He took his gaze upon the small light bulb on the ceiling. His mouth released smoke as he took a deep breath then exhaled. He closed his eyes and wandered his mind on something else.

* * *

In Naruto's room... 

Naruto dragged the small chair in front of the dresser then placed it in front of the window. He rested his chin on his folded arms that were in front of the window then he just stared outside.

* * *

And last but the least, Sakura. After fixing her things on the cabin, she quickly went out of her room and went to the small cafeteria and took some hot water and made some hot chocolate to drink.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"See Sasuke-kun! Decorating for christmas is fun!"

"Whatever." Sasuke stood up from the chair and left the room where Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were.

"Don't piss of Sasuke Karin." Juugo said.

"What? I'm just trying to bring the Christmas Spirit to him!" Karin stood up to follow Sasuke but was stopped by Juugo.

"Let him be."

"Fine." Karin returned to her seat.

Sasuke was heading for her room when a look out came inside, running. Sasuke stopped and the man stopped in front of him.

"Sasuke-sama, I saw him. The Prince of the village of snow."

"Where is he heading?" Sasuke asked.

"To the shores. He's going back to his Village. According to our source there, he's gonna meet with some ninjas at his country to get some forbidden scroll which only the prince knows." the man explained.

"You can leave now." Sasuke said.

The man quickly headed outside. Sasuke turned around and headed back to the room where his team are.

"I see you've changed your mind Sasuke-kun!" Karin smiled.

"Everyone get ready. We have to leave for the Village of Snow. Now." And with that Sasuke turned around again and headed for his room to prepare some stuff.

* * *

Three days have passed and the boat where Team Kakashi rode was stopping on the shores of the Village of Snow. As the four stepped outside, more snow hit them. 

"God, this stinks." Naruto crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed then looked at Kakashi for instructions.

"From here on, we'll proceed with caution. It turns out that Team Hebi, is also after this scroll together with other criminals and such." Kakashi rubbed his hands though he was wearing gloves.

"Let's go before the sun sets." Sai pointed at the sun which is nearing the horizon.

"Sai's right." Sakura nodded. "We're gonna have a hard time getting to the village proper if we don't hurry."

"Okay." Kakashi said.

"Let's go!!!" Naruto and the others ran from the harbor towards the forest and headed for the Village proper.

* * *

**Okay. It doesn't tell much yet but I sense that this story will be interesting.**

**So um... review! please? there's the magic word!!! thank you!!! -- see? another magic word! **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Summer vacation! Finally...**

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Characters are OOC... be warned!**

**I still don't own Naruto. And sorry for the misspelled words, my friend whacked my head for that. I just type fast without looking so sometimes, I press the wrong key and I don't re-read my works. So...yeah.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Team Kakashi was now headed for the town proper. The sun has set and stars began to appear early that night. They were only halfway through the forest when snow began to fall, heavy.

"We can't continue on with this weather!" Sakura shouted. The loud gushing of the wind made it hard to listen to each other.

"I agree with Sakura-chan, Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

The four were standing behind a huge tree. 

Kakashi looked at the three and then nodded. "I saw a nearby cave about east from here, we'll stay there until morning." Kakashi shouted.

The three, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai, nodded then they all quickly headed to the said cave.

* * *

"A snow storm!" Karin said as she was looking over the boat's ledge.

Karin pointed at the nearby island which was the Village of Snow.

"We'll be going there you know." Juugo mentioned as he walked pass Karin.

"I know. I'm not stupid!" Karin crossed her arms. "It's just that, I think we should think of a plan to get pass that storm." Karin said.

"Why don't you tell Uchiha your plan then?" Juugo said.

Karin gasped. "Y-yeah... I was about to do that." Karin said. "Hmph!" 

Karin headed for Sasuke's room.

* * *

Team Kakashi safely found the cave Kakashi was talking about. They quickly went into the cave and made a small bonfire.

"Ahh...warm at last." Sakura closed her eyes as she raised her hands near the fire.

Kakashi was writing something on a small scroll, just the size of two fingers.

"What's that sensei?" Naruto asked.

"A message to the Prince. We're gonna be delayed and they need to take precautions about the other people seeking the scroll we're delivering." Kakashi explained as he finished writing and rolled the scroll.

"Anyone hungry? I'll cook!" Sakura smiled.

"Ramen please!" Naruto went hyper as he heard the word 'hungry' and 'cook'.

"Cook in a hurry, we don't want any company tonight." Kakashi looked at Sakura.

She nodded.

"Sai." Kakashi nodded.

Sai took out a scroll then performed hand seals then summoned a small mouse.

Kakashi placed the small scroll onto the mouth of the mouse. The mouse swallowed the scroll then left the cave immediately.

"Okay, tonights meal..." Sakura said. "Is instant ramen!" 

"What a surprise." Sai rolled his eyes.

Naruto's eyes gleamed with joy. "Well...it doesn't give off much smell because it only needs hot water." Sakura explained.

"So it's the safest thing to cook tonight." Sakura took a cup of instant ramen and poured some hot water she boiled awhile ago.

The three also did the same after Sakura.

"So... team Hebi is on their way here." Kakashi mentioned.

As Kakashi mentioned the name of the team, Sakura stiffened and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"They won't be a problem. This snow storm's gonna slow them as well and we're probably far ahead of them." Sai said after swallowing some noodles.

"Sai's right but still, don't let your guard down." Kakashi reminded them.

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

After finishing their meal, the four made their sleeping bags then drifted to sleep, though Kakashi told them to sleep lightly, Naruto snored all night making it impossible for Sakura to get some shut eye. But after putting Naruto's bag on top of his loud mouth, Sakura finally went to slumber.

* * *

Morning came fast. Kakashi opened his eyes and found that Sai and Naruto were still asleep and Sakura was missing.

Kakashi yawned then stretched. "Sakura?" He called.

"I'm here sensei!" Her voice came from the deeper part of the cave.

Kakashi stood up then headed for Sakura.

"What are you doing there?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to do something while you guys wake up." Sakura's eyes roamed the cave walls.

"Well, don't go too far, I'm gonna wake those two up and then we're leaving." Kakashi patted Sakura's head then headed back to the two.

* * *

The boat carrying Team Hebi has made it to shore.

"We're late! They're probably there by now." Suigetsu said.

"Stupid snow storm!" Karin said.

Sasuke was silent. He was staring at the forest in front of them. 

"So... what now Sasuke-kun?" Karin said walking beside Sasuke.

"We're heading straight to the town. Now." Sasuke ordered.

The four of them ran off and went through the snow covered forest.

* * *

Sakura was still walking deeper into the cave when she heard Naruto shout her name.

Sakura headed back then saw that the three of them were up and ready.

"Well... let's go!" Sakura smiled as she wore her bag and they went out of the cave.

"At least the sun's up." Naruto said wearing his black gloves.

"Yeah." Sai said.

"Okay, enough chit chat, we'll head-" Kakashi was cut mid sentence when a black mouse ran up into Sai's hand.

"It has a message from the Prince." Sai mentioned as the mouse spitted out a small scroll. Sai gave the scroll to Kakashi.

Kakashi immediately opened the scroll then read what's written in it.

"The Prince is willing to wait until midnight, if we're not there in that given time, punishment will be given." Kakashi said.

"What! What kind of punishment?" Naruto asked.

"It's not written in here." Kakashi said.

"If you guys don't want that punishment, I suggest we move out." Sakura was standing on a tree branch a few feet away from the tree.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as they all ran fast heading to the town proper.

* * *

Team Hebi was running fast as they can to reach the carrier of the forbidden scroll. Sasuke used a technique to make them run faster.

As they were halfway through the forest, Sasuke's eyes widen and he let out a small gasp.

_"It's them. Crap. Why does it have to be them...?" _Sasuke's mind said as he felt a small trail of familiar chakra.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Juugo asked noticing Sasuke's sudden change of pace.

"Hn. Nothing." He said as he placed more chakra into his feet making him run faster.

The three caught up with him and they were like ghosts passing through the trees. Though they were fast, it was already dark when they got there..

They hid behind a large boulder and they peeked through the sides as they masked their chakra. And Sasuke's eyes widen again.

It is them.

"Hey! It's them again!" Karin shouted in a whisper.

"Shut up Karin." Juugo said.

"And it's that slutty pinky again! Why, I ought to kill her this time!" Karin shouted in a whisper again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KARIN!" Sasuke glared at her darkly.

Karin's eyes grew big in horror. Sasuke's sharingan eyes piercing hers.

"We could, you know, sneak up behind them as they talk with the guards." Suigetsu said.

"We'll go with that plan." Sasuke was still in his sharingan eyes.

* * *

"Good evening, we're the ninjas from Konoha." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I thought you guys won't make it.The prince is very...well...harsh with his punishments." One of the ninja guards said.

"We met a few company so we got delayed and the snow storm the other day slowed us down." Kakashi exlpained.

"Yeah, that snow storm was pretty harsh. Glad you made it." 

"Well, not to be rude or anything we better get going, the Prince might kill us if we don't hurry." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Sure, sure." 

The four was ab out to enter the gates when a sudden gush of wind blew pass them.

Sakura and Naruto glared at their backs and saw nothing but snow and a few leaves swirling in the wind.

"Anything wrong you two?" Kakashi asked noticing that his two students were staring behind them.

"I thought I felt..." Sakura looked down to her feet then shook her head.

"Hm?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"N-nothing. Let's go." Sakura smiled.

Kakashi nodded and they followed the two guards leading their way to the Prince's castle, leaving one guard at the gates.

"Sakura..." Naruto went to Sakura's side.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Awhile ago...at the gates...you felt-" Naruto stopped.

"It's probably nothing. I mean, we're way ahead of them." Sakura tried to smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

The single guard at the gates sat at a chair.

"Man, in a time like this, there should be more guards here!"

"You're right." A dark voice behind him said before he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

**Okay. Reviews please!**

**Don't ruin my summer vacation! Haha.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I am currently insane and out of my mind so understand that my chapters are crappy or out of this world.**

* * *

Team Kakashi entered a grand mansion. Sakura was staring in awe, Naruto was wide eyed while Sai and Kakashi adored the place in silence.

"Wait a moment, Prince Drew will be with you in a moment." The guard said as he entered a large door.

"Yes, thank you." Kakashi nodded.

"Wow Sensei! This mansion is huge! It's as big as the whole of Konoha!" Naruto said.

"This is the mansion of the most richest Prince after all. What do you expect?" Sai added.

Sakura was about to say something when a man went out of the large door in front of them, "The Prince asks you to come inside and have dinner with him instead."

"Um...okay." Kakashi nodded as they entered the large door that lead to a bigger hall with a large and long dining table on the middle and the Prince on the head of the table.

"Welcome guests!" He stood up then walked towards the five ninjas.

"Thank you for inviting us your highness." The five ninjas bowed their heads as Kakashi thanked the Prince.

"No, it's no problem at all!" He said.

The Prince was about the same age as Naruto and was as tall as him too. The Prince has black shoulder length hair and his eyes were blue and shiny.

"My... you have a female team mate in this very high class mission?" The Prince noticed Sakura.

"She is one of the best, your grace." Kakashi admitted.

"Yes, you must be very brave and strong." He smiled.

Sakura blushed then bowed her head once more. "Thank you."

"What is your name, my lady?" He asked.

"Haruno S-Sakura." Sakura was blushing hard.

"Ah! A beautiful flower! A name suited for someone beautiful as you." He said.

"Thank you your highness." Sakura's cheek were red as tomatoes.

"Please, join me at dinner!" Prince Drew waved at his servants and they placed five plates beside him.

Team Kakashi followed him then sat at the respective chairs beside the Prince.

"I think I should give this to you." Kakashi took a small scroll from his front pockets then handed it to the Prince.

"Yes, thank you Kakashi." He bowed his head then kept the small scroll on the pocket inside his coat.

"Sir, we have a problem." The guard that lead them to the mansion whispered something to the Prince.

"Oh? Send guard around the mansion and the gates and all the possible exits of this village." The Prince's face was serious.

"Hai." The guard said then hurried out.

The Prince sighed then looked at Kakashi. "We have intruders in the village."

"We will protect you with our life your highness." Kakashi said.

"No, no. That's not in your mission." The Prince sighed.

"It's alright Prince Drew, besides, we are already here and they might be our enemies as well." Sakura added.

"Whatever you say." He said. "Thank you."

"Drew!" A strong voice was heard entering the room that made them gasp.

"Yes father?" He stood up.

Team Kakashi stood up then bowed before the King, Drew's father.

"Ah! The Konoha Ninjas." He said.

"Yes father, they offered to guard us until the intruders are caught." Prince Drew smiled at the thought.

"Oh...then thank you friends." The King smiled at us.

"You were saying father?" Prince Drew faced his father.

"Yes, I need to talk to you for a minute." He said, dragging Prince Drew outside.

Team Kakashi sat then stared at each other.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I think the Prince likes you!" Naruto teased.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

Naruto was gonna start teasing her again when the Prince came back.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

Kakashi nodded.

"Do you guys know Team Hebi?" The Prince suddenly asked.

Naruto almost choked while Sakura sighed. "Yes." Kakashi answered.

"Well, my father said that there's a big chance that it is Team Hebi inside the village."

"Oh. Then we will stay on high guard then." Kakashi nodded at his three students.

* * *

"Uchiha...you sure that we can trust them?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, what about..._them_?" Karin asked.

"I'll take care of them." Sasuke said darkly.

"This is turning good..." Juugo chuckled.

"If everything turns out the way I planned, that scroll will be in our hands within two days." Sasuke added.

"I just hope your plan sticks well Uchiha..." Suigetsu said.

"Hn."

* * *

**See... I told you I am out of my freakin' mind! Anyways... review if you want.**

**Thankies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have finally updated! Sorry for the lateness! :)**

**R and R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Team Kakashi stayed in different rooms on the same hall.

Sakura's room had a small balcony overlooking a meadow behind the mansion. Sakura was sitting on the bed reading a few scrolls when three knocks on her door came.

Sakura immediately hid the scrolls under the bed then calmed herself down before opening the door.

"Oh," Sakura smiled.

"Team meeting at the great hall." Sai said.

Sakura and Sai headed towards the great hall side by side. When they reached the hall, Kakashi and Naruto were there. Sakura stood beside Naruto while Sai leaned against the wall beside Sakura. Kakashi was a few meters in front of them.

"It's already eleven in the evening Sensei." Naruto yawned.

"Mask your chakra." Kakashi ordered them.

The three didn't respond, they just obeyed.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "The King nor the Prince knows about this meeting."

Sakura's ears perked up. "Is there a problem?"

"The Hokage sent me a secret message right after dinner." Kakashi explained. "Turns out, the King wants the scroll and use it against other villages."

"But, that's why they need it right? To use the scroll to defeat the enemies that will take over this village?" Naruto asked.

"That's what they told the Hokage. But Tsunade-sama had a few ANBUs spy on them when they stayed at Konoha. Apparently, they're gonna use the scroll to learn one of the forbidden techniques then take over villages."

"Ah! So they're the one who's gonna take over! Not the other way around!" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Kakashi's eyes went to Sakura. "The Hokage said that you knew about this before we started our mission."

"Hai. Tsunade-sama told me not to tell anyone. It's still suspicion and she doesn't want to start a war. But I guess, things have gotten serious since she already told you." Sakura explained.

Kakashi nodded. "And I heard a few secrets as I asked Sai summon his rats to spy on the people here."

Sai crossed his arms. "Turns out, Team Hebi is siding with them."

Sakura and Naruto gasped. "So we're trapped here?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi closed his visible eye, and looked like he's thinking.

"That's a possibility. Maybe, we're gonna be used as bait or something so they can take over Konoha." Sakura nodded.

Kakashi opened his eye. "That's certainly is a possibility."

"Then she should always have our guard up and always be alert." Sai stood upright.

Sakura sighed.

"So, there's also a possibility that Team Hebi is here?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi only nodded. Naruto looked at Sakura.

Naruto was gonna say something but Kakashi cut him off. "Go back to your rooms now. This meeting never took place. Understand?"

"Hai." The three said in unison before heading back to their rooms.

* * *

The morning wasn't that good. It was snowing, hard.

Sakura stood up from her bed then took a warm bath. She was beginning to relax when she heard shouting and some noise just in their hall.

Sakura immediately dried up, wore some thick clothes then went outside her room. The King was there, in front of Naruto's opened door. There were three guards behind him. Kakashi and Sai were behind him too. Sakura rushed to their side.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"They found a scroll in Naruto's room that has an assassination attempt to the King and a plan to take over this village." Sai explained.

"What?!" Sakura was shocked.

"Take them away!" The King ordered in a high voice.

"They?!" Sakura gasped.

Immediately, guards took them by the hand then placed some metal bracelet on their wrist. Then the guards pushed them towards the stairs heading down. The halls were dark and candles were the only light that illuminated the halls.

The guards pushed them into different cells. "Hey! THAT SCROLL ISN'T MINE!!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" A guard shouted then all the guards locked the cells then left the dungeons.

"What just happened?!" Sakura demanded.

"They were doing room checks and they found that scroll." Kakashi explained as he sat on the floor. The cells were alike.

Dark. Only the candles from the hall outside were the source of light. And cold.

"But that scroll isn't mine Sensei! I swear!" Naruto sat on the floor.

"You think they set us up?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly, a loud electricity surge was heard inside Naruto's cell.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"I can't... can't use my rasengan!" He panted.

Sakura raised an eyebrow then she remembered he metal bracelets. "Those things that they made us wear on our wrists! They must be chakra bracelets." Sakura said.

"Chakra bracelets?" Sai asked.

"Yes, this country is famous for it. When you use chakra this bracelet converts it to electricity to hurt the one wearing it. The larger the chakra used, the more powerful the electricity." Sakura explained.

"Darn it!" Naruto hissed.

Kakashi stood up. "We need to find a way to tell the Hokage. We need to warn them!"

"How? Sai cannot summon because all of our things are confiscated." Sakura asked.

"I can't summon Pakkun either." Kakashi sighed.

"Why don't you negotiate with them, Sensei?" Naruto said.

"They want our village Naruto! What deal would you make?!" Sakura asked, pissed.

Naruto shut up. They were all out of ideas.

"Well this sucks." Sakura sighed. Leaning her back on the right side wall while sitting. Her cell was facing an empty one.

Kakashi's cell was beside Sakura's. Naruto's cell was in front of Kakashi's. And Sai's cell was beside Naruto's.

Silence took over them until they all gasped as they felt a familiar chakra coming towards them.

* * *

**Cliff hangie. I kinda rushed this chapter. I'm in a hurry anyways, I am typing this chapter in the car as we are heading towards the beach. Hooray for laptops! Well, my battery's about to drain so, go rush!**

**Reviews please! Thankies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awooo!! Thanks for the reviews!**

**R and R! Enjoy!**

* * *

The four of them stood up as they felt the chakra. "No way." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Hi forehead!"

"Karin." Sakura said coolly.

"Is Uchiha here?" Sai asked.

"And to think you guys are said to be the next sannins!" Karin chuckled as she stopped her tracks in front of Sakura's cell. "I guess, only Sasuke-kun proved that."

Kakashi leaned on the glass door of the cells. "What are you guys planning?" Kakashi asked.

Karin only scoffed. "Your death and Konoha's destruction." Karin walked over to Sai's cell.

"Your leader was pretty generous helping us and the King to the destruction of Konoha." Karin eyed Sai.

"Let me out of here and I'll beat the crap out of you!" Naruto was enraged.

"Hmph!" Karin turned around and walked towards the stairs. "You're unusually silent Sakura. Have you lost your brains?" Karin chuckled. Oh how she loved making fun of Sakura.

Sakura stayed silent while she sat back down on the cold floor.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto sat back down as well as the others. "I swear, I'll beat the crap out of that girl for making fun of Sakura-chan!"

"Well, first things first. We need to get outta here." Sakura finally spoke.

"Hey! Christmas is tomorrow, right?" Naruto said.

"Naruto! How can you think of Christmas in a time like this?!" Sakura said.

"Well, why don't we ask the King to let us out just for tomorrow. Kinda like our last Christmas?"

Kakashi nodded. "Stupid idea but why not?"

"Dattebayo!" Naruto jumped.

They fell silent for awhile until footsteps were heard again.

"Ah... the Konoha ninjas." It was Prince Drew.

"You bastard! Let us out of here!" Naruto stood up and punched the glass door but it didn't break.

"Shut up." Prince Drew muttered.

"Too bad you couldn't see your beloved home blown up." He stood in front of Sakura who was behind the glass door.

"Why do want the destruction of Konoha anyway?" Sakura asked sternly.

"You see, me and my father went to Konoha to recruit some ninjas to help us at the war but your Hokage didn't approve and we ended up losing our riches and power." Prince Drew explained.

"Revenge." Sakura slapped her forehead lightly.

"You won't get away with this!" Naruto shouted.

Prince Drew chuckled, "Oh Naruto, I believe we just did."

"Damn it." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Such a waste though." He opened up Sakura's cell and grabbed her chin. His face merely inches away from Sakura's.

"Don't touch her!" Kakashi shouted but Prince Drew pretended that he didn't hear.

Prince Drew let her go then locked the glass door as he left the dungeons and headed up.

"Are you alright ugly?" Sai asked.

Sakura nodded as she panted. Her heart thumped in fear.

"We need to make a deal with them so we can go out even for just a bit and send Konoha a warning." Kakashi said.

"I thought we're using my plan?" Naruto asked.

"That's plan A. We need plan B to Z!" Kakashi said. "That way, we'll have a full proof plan."

"How about we ask them to make us their slaves instead?" Sakura suggested. "That way, we'll have access to the facilities here and with some luck we can ditch this place and head back to Konoha."

"Okay, that's plan B." Kakashi nodded.

"Or..." Sai started talking. "We can ask them to let one of us go and tell the Hokage so that they could negotiate and stuff."

"That's plan C." Kakashi nodded again. "We can do this. We just need to think things over."

-

At lunch, servants of the King brought them a decent meal. And at dinner, they received a decent meal as well. They slept on the cold floor and when morning came, pain from either their backs or their necks came.

"Merry Christmas!!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "Merry Christmas Naruto."

"Merry Christmas ugly, Naruto." Sai nodded.

"Merry Christmas my students!" Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"So...Plan A?" Sakura was full of energy that morning. She stood up then stretched her arms.

"How will we tell 'em?" Naruto asked, standing up as well. The two stood up too.

"We just wait for someone to come here and as them that we want to speak with the King." Kakashi explained.

Then as if on cue, someone's footsteps were heard.

"Merry Christmas!" Kakashi greeted the servant carrying their breakfast.

He just nodded as he placed the plates on their cells. "Can we um, talk to your King?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah right." The servant rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on! If you don't tell your King that we want to talk to him, I'll-"

"Why do you want to talk to me?" The King's loud voice echoed through the walls.

"Ah, your highness." Kakashi sounded very polite.

"Stop it with this polite crap, what is it?" He demanded.

"You see, since you're gonna kill us, can we just spend one last Christmas outside the mansion? We won't do anything stupid." Kakashi said.

"No."

"Come on. You can let a hundred of guards escort us if you want. Please? I mean, this really is our last Christmas."

The King went silent for awhile. "Fine, just until twilight."

And with that, the King left with the servant. "Time for OUR revenge." Naruto muttered.

* * *

**reviews please! thankies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have finally made my mind and updated!**

* * *

Naruto stood up grinning. His plan actually worked.

"So... what do we do when we get out?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Kakashi thought. "We could do some Christmas shopping so they won't suspect anything."

"Then...?" Sai waited.

"Then we secretly send a note to the Hokage." Kakashi whispered.

"How?" Sakura urged.

Kakashi's smiling face under his mask faded. "Honestly, I haven't thought of that."

Sakura sighed but she quickly looked up when she heard footsteps coming.

"Someone's coming!" Sakura shouted in a whisper loud enough for Naruto and the others to hear.

Sakura's cell was the first one from the flight of stairs, the farthest cell belonged to Naruto.

It was the King with five soldiers behind him and...

"Team Hebi?" Sai asked curiously.

"Well, you said you wanted to spend your last Christmas out and you told me that you'll do anything for it." The King said darkly.

"No, we said "Even with a hundred soldiers.", not anything." Sakura reminded.

"It's all the same." He added.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke.

"Fine." Kakashi said, his gaze not leaving Sasuke.

"Take them out." The King ordered.

Immediately, the soldiers opened their cells and escorted them outside with Team Hebi behind them.

"Well this sucks." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"We'll find some way." Sakura sighed as she peeked behind her.

When they got to the center of the Village, they saw nothing but soldiers. There were no civilians, even the shops were operated by the King's soldiers.

"Crap." Kakashi muttered.

"What did you say?" A soldier asked.

"Uh... wrap! He said wrap. We need gift wrappers!" Sakura nervously said.

"Nice save." Sai winked at Sakura.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke's face suddenly shifted from blank to a bit of anger.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered dryly. His gaze didn't move from Sai.

"O-kay. Let's go shopping for our last Christmas!" Kakashi announced cheerfully.

Team Kakashi along with five soldiers and Team Hebi, went to a bakeshop.

They ordered some sweets and ate there.

"Hey ugly." Sai called but it seems like his eyes were on a certain chicken-haired boy.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as she sipped her iced tea.

They were sitting around a big table, ALL of them, outside the bakeshop; eating sweets and cakes.

"Try this." Sai said as he placed a small piece of cake on Sakura's plate.

"Thanks." She grinned.

Kakashi stared at Sai then at Sasuke. Kakashi realized what Sai was doing.

"Sai..." Kakashi said.

Sai nodded then slumped back at his chair. He really wanted to piss Sasuke off.

Naruto was about to finish a whole chocolate cake when he noticed something.

"Look!" Naruto pointed behind Sasuke.

All of them looked but nothing was there except a bunch of pigeons.

Sudddenly, Sakura had an idea.

"Um, excuse me." She called on a soldier.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Could I give the pigeons some of this bread?" Sakura hoped.

"Sure, sure." The soldier said, dazed.

Sakura immediately stood up then walked over to the pigeons.

"Here." She whispered as she threw crumbs on the ground and then the pigeons flew.

"Whoa! This Coffee is making me dizzy..." One soldier said, as he placed a hand on his head.

Sasuke and his Team stood up and stared at Team Kakashi.

Sakura came back and saw the soldiers lying on the ground.

"What the hell did you do?!" Karin demanded.

"We didn't do anything!" Naruto said angrily.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"They just dropped there after saying that the coffee made them dizzy!" Naruto explained.

Sakura took one of the cups. Everyone eyed her.

Sakura stared at the coffee and then touched the rim of the cup.

"Sleeping powder." Sakura whispered but it sounded more of a question.

"Well, we certainly are innocent since they confiscated all of our stuff!" Kakashi said.

"We're going back to the palace." Sasuke announced.

"Not until we find out who did this." Sakura sighed.

"But how?" Sai asked.

"Hm..." Sakura thought.

"Wait right here." She said.

Sakura entered the bakeshop and then talked to the soldier behind the counter, the bakeshop has glass walls so Sasuke and the others could see what Sakura was doing.

"I know it was you guys." Juugo said to Kakashi.

"How the hell could we do it when we don't even have dust in our pockets?!" Naruto pointed a finger toward Team Hebi.

"What do you think she's doing?" Sai asked to no one in particular.

"Beats me." Karin crossed her arms.

Then sakura left the counter smiling then she went outside.

"Sorry for the wait." Sakura bowed her head.

"So?" Karin asked.

"It turns out that the soldier over there gave the wrong coffee. You see, this bakeshop specializes in coffee that will actually help you sleep by putting some sleep powder on the coffee. It will knock you out in six hours straight." Sakura explained.

"Weird coffee." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, let's just continue shopping and return before they wake up which is in six hours." sakura grinned.

"O-kay." Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." Sasue nodded.

"Luck is in our side I suppose." Kakashi blinked a few times.

They're next stop was a gift shop. They entered the big store full of toys and other thingamabobs.

"So... should we buy some gifts?" Sai asked s he looked a Naruto, sakura and Kakashi.

"Yeah, and we should give Team Hebi some gifts as well for joining us in our little shopping." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke who only gave him a confused look.

_"What are you guys trying to do?" _Sasuke asked himself.

* * *

After five hours of shopping...

"I'm beat!" Sakura smiled as she sat on a bench beside a fountain at the center of the village.

"Me too. Who knew shopping for your last Christmas can be tiring?" Kakashi sighed.

"We still can't send a message." naruto whispered in Kakashi's ear.

Team Hebi stood in front of them while Team Kakashi sat on a bench.

"Spill it." sasuke muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I said, spill it. What did you do to those soldiers?" Sasuke demanded as he crossed his arms.

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu stared at Sasuke then at Team Kakashi.

"We did not do anything teme!" Naruto stood up and crossed his arms.

"There is no such thing as sleeping coffee." Sasuke said proudly.

"Not if you put sleeping powder in it." Sakura mentioned.

Everyone's gaze turned on sakura.

"I knew what you did Sasuke." Sakura had an evil smile.

Sasuke was taken back.

"What are you blabbering about MY Sasuke?!" Karin asked.

Sakura stood up.

"Well, YOUR Sasuke just put some sleeping powder on the soldiers' cups." Sakura crossed her arms.

"He didn't-"

"You see, when I talked to the soldier behind the counter, he was actually a villager dressed as a soldier. He asked for help and I told him what happened. He told me that the guy with the black spikes told him to put a bag of stuff on each cup." Sakura explained proudly. "I just made up the entire sleeping coffee act because it as still early to tell the truth."

"Just what are you planning to do Sasuke?" Sakura eyed him.

"I should ask the same question." Sasuke said.

Everyone stared at the two, tension was definitely brewing.

"You think I didn't know about your pigeon plan?" Sasuke smirked.

"Pigeon plan?" Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"You slipped a note on one of the big piece of bread that you gave to the birds. You tied it to one of the feet and sent them to Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Your observant." Was all Sakura could say. "But not that much."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm..." Sakura smirked. "I actually placed a sleeping dust of chakra in their coffee when I passed by so that if they caught me they would immediately fall to the ground."

"So that's why my sleeping powder worked so fast." Sasuke realized.

"But the chakra bracelet..." Sai said.

"I had a small electric shock. Tolerable." Sakura said proudly.

"So tell us what your planning Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"We're planning something else?" karin asked.

"I heard the King and his son talk at the balcony as I was passing by." Sasuke stated. "They're just using us to help destroy Konoha and then after that they'll kill us as well."

Everyone was taken back in shock.

"Figures." Sakura rolled her eyes. "That King is one hell of a traitor."

Then silence took over them.

"So... what now?" Naruto asked.

Everyone looked at him.

What were they supposed to do now that they all had the same plan of escaping the evil King?

* * *

**Cliff Hangie again! :)**

**Gotta run now! Our hungry neighbors are after me!**

**Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Need... oatmeal... cookies...!!**

* * *

Everyone sighed as they stared at each other. Apparently, they had the same plan now: Escape.

"So, what do we do now?" Karin looked at Sasuke. Sasuke crossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh.

"When will they attack Konoha?" Kakashi asked, looking at Sasuke.

"In five or so days." Sasuke answered.

"That's enough time for the pigeon to arrive at Konoha." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "Then all we need to do is run away from this shithole and go on with our lives!"

Everyone blinked at Naruto.

"We need an escape plan." Sai crossed his arms. They were still on the bench and the sun was about to set.

"But! We need to explain everything to the five soldiers first." Sakura reminded.

"Oh," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "We forgot about them."

As if on cue, they saw the five soldiers running towards them.

"Hey!" One of them shouted.

"There you are!" Sakura suddenly stood up.

Everyone looked at them. The soldiers had their eyebrows up.

"We kept on looking for you guys! We couldn't return to the palace without you, what would the King say?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"What? You were looking for us?!" one of the soldiers asked.

"You guys went out on your own when we reached the gift shop then we tried to find you!" Kakashi added as he picked up what Sakura was trying to do.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto nodded.

The soldiers looked at each other then shrugged. "Well, let's go back now."

-

Back in their cells...

"Great save Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

They already exchanged gifts and they even gave Team Hebi separate gifts.

"You guys think, we should have bought the King and his son gifts?" Sakura asked as she nibbled on a cupcake they bought.

"Nah... they don't have the Christmas Spirit." Naruto said.

Sakura shrugged then as she was gonna sit on the floor, she noticed a small slug beside her. She looked around first then she lowered her face to the ground.

"Sakura..." A small came from the slug.

Sakura quickly covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Sakura, I don't have much time!" The slug said again.

Sakura lowered her head one more time then listened.

"This is my new technique. Gai and his team were on a mission near there and felt your chakra on a pigeon. They sent me your message immediately."

Sakura looked around one more time, everything was clear.

"Listen, I'm gonna be there tomorrow using my other new teleporting technique. Be ready. Explain everything to your team especially to Naruto." And with that, the slug disappeared.

Sakura sat upright. "Kakash-sensei..."

After explaining everything just in case someone was listening, no one said anything for awhile.

-

It was morning and the four of them woke up from the loud shouting coming down.

"What's that?" Sakura asked warily.

"Let go of us!" They heard Karin's voice.

"Looks like someone's joining our little world." Sai chuckled.

Team Hebi was accompanied by soldiers and had Chakra bracelets in their wrists.

"Looks like someone got caught." Sakura smirked at Karin.

Only two cells were empty. "Someone has to join someone." The soldier holding Juugo said.

Juugo was pushed towards the cell beside Kakashi's and in front of Sai's cell. Suigetsu was put on the cell in front of Sakura while Karin was put on the cell with Sai.

"Now for this little twit." The soldier grasping Sasuke's arms said.

One of the soldiers opened Sakura's cell and pushed Sasuke inside.

"Oh, great." Sakura rolled her eyes while sarcasm filed her tone.

The soldiers left the dungeons.

"Let me outta here!" Karin banged on the glass wall in front of her.

"Are you crazy or what?" Sai raised an eyebrow.

Karin stared at Sai with her eyes full of hatred but that didn't even make Sai cringe.

"What he's saying is, even if your head starts bleeding from banging it on the wall, they won't let you out." Sakura sighed.

"Shut up forehead..." Karin muttered.

Sakura shrugged then sat on the floor as far as possible from Sasuke.

* * *

**Short chappie. Sorry... I won't be updating for awhile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An update. Woot.**

* * *

Sakura sat with her back against the right wall and on the opposite wall was Sasuke looking down on the floor as if thinking deeply about something.

"Sensei, what do we do now?" Sakura asked sighing.

"I don't really know Sakura. We need to think of a plan to somehow prolong our lives before the Ho- I mean 'someone' saves us." Kakashi almost slipped.

Sasuke looked up and stared at Sakura. She looked sad and tired from all the stress of thinking and sleeping on the cold ground.

Sakura stood up then stretched her arms. As she stretched her arms, she saw her chakra bracelet and noticed something. She moved her wrist to her eye level then stared at the thing she saw.

"There's something about this chakra bracelet." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What did you find?"

Everyone had their ears on Sakura.

"There's a small opening at the inside of the bracelet and I can see blue chakra flowing." Sakura explained as she observed her bracelet.

Everyone looked at theirs and they saw it.

"So, what now?" Karin asked.

Sakura analyzed it more. "Sensei, do you have a nail file or a pin or some stick?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi searched his sandals and found a small needle. He pushed it through a small opening on the wall.

"Thanks." Sakura carefully took the thin needle.

"Careful Sakura. It's a bit poisoned." Kakashi added.

Sakura didn't respond. She raised her right wrist and slowly pushed the needle inside the chakra bracelet. The needle went inside and Sakura gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi demanded.

"The needle... it went inside the bracelet." Sakura said. "What's the poison?"

"Very minimal. It's just gonna make you feel cold and dizzy." Kakashi added.

Sakura immediately felt weak as her arms fell on her sides. She was sweating hard. "When I recover... I have a plan."

Sasuke stood up then went over to Sakura. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's hot." Sasuke said.

"Just let her lie down. It'll pass." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke helped her lie down on the floor. She was shaking in cold but she was sweating hard.

"Are you sure that the poison is minimal?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "It's used to stun enemies for a short while."

Sasuke took Sakura's wrist with the bracelet and observed it. The bright blue chakra was slowly fading and the bracelet was making weird sounds.

"Sakura's a genius." Sasuke muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Karin asked annoyed.

"The poison blocked the chakra that flows to the exit points throughout her body especially her hands." Sasuke explains. "These bracelets are run by chakra, if there is no chakra, it will be useless and will unlock."

"Dattebayo! Sakura is so cool!" Naruto grinned.

"Well, score one for the pinky."Karin crossed her arms.

Then, footsteps were heard approaching them. "Drew." Sasuke spat out.

Drew was there, with two soldiers.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She's tired." Sasuke answered.

"Take her up and make sure she is treated well." He ordered.

The cell was opened and one of the guards shoved Sasuke to one side and the other carried Sakura bridal style. The cell was closed again and Sakura was brought up. Drew stayed at the dungeons.

"You know while she's there, might as well, enjoy the moment." Drew chuckled.

"Don't you dare lay one finger on her damn it!" Naruto banged the glass door.

"If I see one scratch on Sakura, I swear I'll kill you no matter what the cost." Kakashi threatened.

But Drew was unmoved by their threats.

"Hm. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your Sakura." Drew chuckled as he went upstairs.

-

Sakura woke up with the loud sound of rain pouring down. What made it worse as the fact that it just snowed the other day. It was above freezing.

"Where am I?" Sakura glanced around. She noticed that she was in a room and lying on a soft bed rather than the cold, hard ground.

Ah, awake now my beautiful?" Drew entered the room.

Sakura gasped then pulled the covers up to her neck. "Wh-What's going on?"

Drew had a playful smirk on his lips. "You see, I just saved you from being killed."

Sakura stood up, the bed was the only thing separating her from the evil prince.

"I'd rather be killed than be with you!" Sakura shouted.

Drew pouted. "Aw, too bad. But no worries, you have nowhere to run."

He was slowly walking towards her, Sakura stepped backwards only to be stopped by the cold wall.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed.

"You shall be my princess." Drew took her wrists and held it tight. She noticed that her chakra bracelet was still on.

Her face and Drew's face were merely inches apart.

"I'll give you a proposition." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura gasped then suddenly bowed her head.

Drew was smirking as he pulled himself away and went out the room.

Sakura fell to her knees then cried. "What... am I going... to do?"

_"Marry me and I'll let your friends go including the Hokage herself. And then I'll just convince my father to destroy another village. But if you don't want my proposition..."_

Sakura still shivered from his voice.

_"...I'll kill all of your friends including the Hokage in front of you then I'll just turn you into my slave making you suffer from all the guilt you will have for killing you friends."_

* * *

**weird.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I was busy running away from my hungry neighbors! I pushed them off the cliff so, yeah, that problem's solved. But another problem... writer's block. So pretty much, this chappie's gonna suck big time. Though some of your may think not although I'm sure it sucks. **

**Anyhoo... a lot of readers have pm'ed me, asking me, some telling me, to update sooner because it's taking ages.  
**

**Now... on with the storrrrrrrrrrrry!!**

* * *

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed. Her tears were flowing. "What should I do now?"

"I'm stuck on a no win situation. If I marry that asshole, he might be joking about the part where he'll ask his abnormal father to change the village they're gonna attack and IF I don't agree to marry him, he'll kill Naruto and the others and they already have Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura grabbed a pillow and screamed while covering her face with the pillow.

"Now what Sakura? Think! Think!" Sakura told herself while covering her whole mouth with a pillow.

"I have to tell them!" She thought as she stood up and threw the pillow to the side.

She ran towards the door but when she tried to open it, it won't budge.

"Damn that asshole! The door's locked." Sakura slapped herself.

Then she looked down, she only realized just now that her clothes were different.

"That son of his mother and father!" Sakura was wearing a blue off-the shoulder gown that goes up to her ankles.

-

"Damn that asshole!" Naruto punched the glass wall.

"We'll think of something." Sai said.

"How about this chakra bracelets? Sakura had an idea. Hey Sasuke, did she tell you what it was?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but I think I got what she's thinking." Sasuke stood up from sitting and walked towards the glass wall.

"Shoot." Kakashi said.

"We need to block the chakra flowing through the bracelet so it'll unlock. Just like Sakura said, it's locked by chakra." Sasuke explained.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Karin jumped.

"How will we block it exactly?" Juugo asked.

That made them silent.

-

Sakura was searching the whole room for something to bust the door open or something to pick the lock.

She was looking through a cabinet when she remembered something.

Sakura stood upright then took something from her metal bracelet. After a few minutes of getting it, she finally got it!

"Thank you stupidity of the asshole!" Sakura kissed the small needle then proceeded to the door.

She carefully inserted the needle at the doorknob then tried to pick the lock.

-

"How about we try to stop our chakra from flowing?" Naruto suggested.

"That's hard work Naruto. We need to have a perfect control of our chakra to do that. And Sakura's the one who can do it." Kakashi explained.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Stupid chakra bracelets and their stupid asshole makers." Naruto was fuming mad.

Then they heard a sound of metal clashing against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Karin asked.

Sasuke didn't respond. He continued on banging his wrist on the stone wall. Sasuke's chakra bracelet cracked and he stared at it for awhile.

"What, what happened?" Naruto asked as the sound stopped.

"It... cracked." Sasuke muttered.

All of them looked up, a spark of hope was still in their grasp.

-

"A little more..." Sakura pressed her ear on the door while her right hand moved the needle inside the doorknob.

_CLICK!_

Sakura stood upright. "Yes!" She jumped.

She slowly opened the door but was met by someone who she doesn't wanna mess with.

"D-Drew!" Sakura gasped.

"Trying to escape my princess?" Drew pushed her inside the room.

Sakura landed on the bed then she sat up.

"So, what of our deal?" Drew asked.

Sakura had to make a decision. _"I'll think of something later. Right now my decision should be right."_

"Fine. I'll marry you but you have to let go of my friends and the Hokage first." Sakura said, fighting back her tears.

**"Eh? You're going to marry this weirdo?"**

"Good decision Sakura. Now, when shall we-"

"Today." Sakura said, her face serious.

"A little hasty aren't we? Sure. I'll call everyone right now." Drew chuckled.

"The deal?" Sakura reminded.

"As you wish... my bride." Drew bowed then smirked.

Drew stood upright then threw Sakura the keys to the dungeons. Sakura caught the keys without removing her deadly gaze on Drew.

He stepped to the side and Sakura ran out of the room heading for the dungeon.

-

"What? We're just gonna sit here and do-" Naruto was cut off when Sakura ran downstairs.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up.

"Never ran wearing a gown." Sakura noted to herself.

"What are you doing here, and wearing that?" Karin asked.

"I made a deal with Drew. You're gonna go with Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she unlocked the doors. Everyone immediately went out of their cells.

"Deal, what deal?" Kakashi asked.

"I-It's nothing. Just... you need to go before he changes his mind!" Sakura said.

"How about you?" Sai asked.

"Yeah Pinky, we owe you one." Juugo said.

"I'll be fine. What's important is you get to Konoha and prepare for an attack. I don't really trust him to stick with the deal but it's our only chance." Sakura said in a broken voice though tears weren't present.

"What's taking so long?" Drew asked as he was already at the stairs.

"A deal is a deal Drew." Sakura said facing him.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and surprisingly Sasuke stood in front of Sakura while Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu stood behind her.

"Yes. And a deal is a deal Sakura." He answered back.

Sakura pushed Kakashi and the others to the sides and stood beside Drew.

"What's this Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Haven't she told you? We're getting married today in exchange for your freedom and Konoha's safety. Isn't she just nice?" Drew smirked as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Now, go up to your room my little blossom. The wedding preparations are almost done."

Sakura took one last glance at Kakashi and the others then went upstairs with two soldiers behind her.

"We won't leave without Sakura." Naruto said.

"Too bad. She already made her decision." Drew said.

Soldiers came down and took them away upstairs. They didn't rebel against them. They were escorted outside and into the gates of town where they were left.

"They didn't remove our chakra bracelets!" Naruto whined.

"The soldier gave me a key to the bracelets. He told me to rescue Sakura because it seems that Drew isn't holding up to his side of the deal." Kakashi explained.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"There's an ambush waiting for us at the harbor and Tsunade-sama is still with the King doing negotiations. And they're still gonna target Konoha." Kakashi added.

"Why that son of a damn asshole!" Naruto shouted.

"What do we do now?" Sai asked.

"Sasuke-kun let's go now! We can take the ambush!" Karin made puppy eyes in front of Sasuke but she retreated to the side when he threw her a death glare.

"We need to get those two out of there." Suigetsu said.

"What you're on our side now?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Just this once baka. Sakura saved us even though we are your enemies." Juugo said.

"Then that's settled." Sai nodded.

"Wedding Bashing time!" Naruto jumped.

_"No one kisses MY blossom. He's so gonna pay for everything." _Sasuke thought.

* * *

**Too much dose of OOC-ness. Still having my writer's block. The fluff fic didn't work. -sigh-**

**EVERYONE: This is what you get for studying math!**

**Yikes! THAT'S IT! I STUDIED TOO MUCH MATH! BWAHAHAHA...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I will never make you guys wait for updates! Things are worser than worse so I'll free my head a lot this time.**

* * *

"Sakura-hime, is your bouquet okay?"

Sakura stared at the flowers on top of the dresser. Silky ribbons tied it together. The flowers were all white roses.

"Hime?" Sakura glanced at the servant who was fitting her gown.

Then everything hit her, "Oh, right." She sighed. "It's... fine."

Sakura stared at herself in front of the big mirror. She was no longer at the small room she woke up in, she was inside a large room.

"Is it too loose?" She asked again.

Sakura shook her head and forced a smile. "It's... fine."

Sakura looked at her face. She had a full make up and her hair was tied up with small white flowers in it.

"MY perfect fairy tale wedding, just not the prince I was thinking about." She mumbled to herself.

The servant stopped sewing and looked up at the teary-eyed girl. She couldn't help but feel sad for her. She sighed then continued her work.

-

"Sensei! We must hurry! Decide now!" Naruto shouted in a whisper.

Kakashi looked around, no one was there. Everyone was busy with the 'short noticed' wedding.

"Let's go." Kakashi nodded.

The two of them ran from an alley towards the mansion gates. They entered the guard tower and 'borrowed' some clothes from the ones there.

"Eww... mine smells like the last time it was washed was before I was born." Naruto let his tongue out.

Kakashi didn't listen to Naruto's babbles, he was too busy thinking of a grand entrance for them.

"Sai, Karin, and Suigetsu are in position." Naruto said as he listened to his ear piece.

"Good thing the kind soldier let us have our stuff back." Kakashi nodded as he looked outside the window. Guests were coming in and the sun was almost setting.

"Teme and Juugo are on standby." Naruto added.

Kakashi nodded.

"It's unfair Sensei! Why does it have to be teme who will steal Sakura?!" Naruto suddenly whined.

-

"Sasuke, are you sure this plan will work?" Juugo asked.

They were inside the main hall where the wedding will take place. Sasuke and Juugo were disguised as soldiers thanks to the wandering soldiers when they were entering the town again.

"Hn."

-

Sakura was alone inside the room. It was dark and a only the dim light outside illuminated the room. Sakura was glowing faintly due to her dress.

Her wedding gown was long and her veil as well. Her dress was off the shoulder and shimmered in the light.

Sakura knew that was the end for her. She had to sacrifice to save everyone like a true ninja.

"I'd fight off a thousand bandits than get married to this scum." She dabbed her eyes the looked at her finger, her make-up didn't smudge. The servant must've guessed that she would do a lot of crying.

"Sakura-hime, the ceremony will start in twenty minutes." A servant mentioned as she popped her head on the door then left.

Sakura weakly nodded. She wanted to die that instant. But she had a duty to Konoha and she will not fail everyone. Sakura knew Naruto and the others are on their way to Konoha right about now.

But she can't shake off the feeling that they're just there beside her.

-

"Let me outta here!"

"Lady Hokage, don't worry! You'll see your beloved apprentice get married! I even brought a dress for you!" The King laughed as he left the dungeon.

"You damn asshole!" She shouted.

Tsunade had a chakra bracelet on. She banged on the glass wall hard but it wouldn't budge.

-

"Let's go Naruto." Kakashi said as he ran down the tower towards the wedding place.

Naruto ran after Kakashi and they entered the mansion flawlessly.

"Sensei, look at these guests! They're either criminals or missing-nins from every village!" Naruto whispered.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen the Prince?" A woman with reddish-brown hair asked Kakashi.

"The Prince, not yet-" Kakashi was wide eyed but the woman couldn't see for he was wearing a helmet.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled. She walked away and headed inside the hall where the wedding will take place.

Kakashi stared at her retreating figure. "That voice, that smile... it can't be."

"Sensei?" Naruto poked Kakashi on the side.

"Huh- What?" Kakashi turned his head to Naruto.

"You like that girl, don't you!" Naruto nudged.

Kakashi shook his head then sighed. "Let's go inside, Sasuke and Juugo are waiting."

As they entered, they were in awe. The hall was fairy tale like. Just like Sakura's dream wedding.

"Dream wedding of Sakura." Kakashi mentioned as they joined Sasuke and Juugo.

"Dream wedding?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah, Sakura wanted her wedding to be exactly like this." Naruto nodded.

"Sakura wants to marry an asshole?" Juugo asked.

The three sweat dropped. "No you stupid criminal!" Naruto bonked him on the head. "The fairy tale stuff!

Butterfly designs were everywhere and the servants were wearing small wings while the room was illuminated by soft blue and pink colors.

"His guard is down we can probably fight them off especially now that we have our chakra bracelets off." Kakashi added.

Suddenly, everyone was told to go to their seats because the bride was coming.

"Here we go." Kakashi gulped unsure of his plans.

Soft music filled the background of the room, the double doors opened and Drew walked inside and halted to a stop in front of the altar. He was wearing a fancy tux while wearing a crown. The King was sitting at the side of the altar as the priest stood up beside his throne.

Sakura slowly entered the room. She walked slowly at the aisle stopping her tears from falling.

"It's my dream wedding anyway, I'll just have to make the most out of it." She thought as she walked slower than slow towards the altar. She was looking at the floor as she walked. Her bouquet almost fall at her loose grip. She was feeling weak all of a sudden. Her knees were shaking but she had to be strong.

"She's so beautiful." Kakashi said.

"Aw, the pinky's gorgeous. She's really fit to be a princess." Juugo said.

And he gained another bonk, but from Sasuke this time. "What was that for?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke didn't answer but just glared at him darkly. They were the soldiers who stood behind Drew.

_"She's no one's princess except MINE." _

Naruto took deep breaths as Drew smirked at Sakura. He wanted to jump him in and rip his head off.

Sakura finally reached the altar and Drew joined her. Sakura wasn't smiling, she had a straight face, like she was some doll.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Prince Drew and Haruno Sakura of Konoha." The priest started.

"Wait for it..." Kakashi reminded as he felt the killing intent of two guys beside him especially a chicken-haired guy.

"No one will stop this wedding so please just go straight to the vows." Drew winked at Sakura but she was just staring in front. Staring blankly into space.

"All right, well then. Do you take Haruno Sakura as your wife?"

"Of course." Drew smirked, grabbing Sakura's hand and forcing her to hold his.

"Haruno Sakura, do you take Prince Drew as your husband?"

Sakura went pale suddenly. She sighed then opened her mouth.

"I..."

* * *

**Cliff Hangie! Wait for my next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A quick update I guess.**

* * *

"I..."

Drew stared at Sakura's confused face. He chuckled lightly at the priest then grabbed her shoulders. Drew forced Sakura to face him then he leaned closer.

"Sakura, Tsunade's in here and a wrong decision from you could end her damn life." He whispered hard. Sakura's tears fell and her rescuers have noticed.

Drew let her go then smiled. Sakura faced the priest then sighed. Drew held Sakura's hands then the priest tied a ribbon around them.

"This ribbon symbolizes that you two will be together fore-"

The ribbon was ripped off in half when a shuriken flew out of nowhere.

Sakura gasped then turned around to look for her mysterious rescuer. Drew was furious.

"Guards! Look for the attacker!" He commanded.

The wedding stopped for a few minutes. When the guards returned, they reported to Drew.

"Your highness, no suspicious person was caught. He must've escaped."

Drew became more furious then he sighed. "Guard the doors and surround the perimeter of the mansion." He ordered.

The guests became aware of the situation and started letting their guard up. They were all criminals.

"Sorry my Sakura. Let's proceed." Drew smirked then faced the priest again.

"Now Princess Sakura, do you take Prince Drew as your husband?" The priest repeated.

Sakura didn't respond.

"Sakura, why is your veil covering you face?" Drew chuckled then removed the veil from her face.

Drew screamed in horror and shock filled his face.

"MmMmpPhh!!"

"Dad?!" Drew gasped. The King was wearing a wedding dress while his hands were tied in front of him on the bouquet and his feet was held by chakra on the floor and his mouth gagged.

"Where's Sakura?!" Drew turned around to the crowd. Everyone was murmuring to each other. Drew wandered his eyes all over to search for something pink. Then he saw a person wearing a gown with pink hair.

"Follow them!" He commanded his soldiers as he ran after them as well.

Kakashi and the others ran for it. They headed outside as fast as they could. As they were nearing the mansion gates, it started closing.

"Run Sakura! Juugo let's go!" Kakashi shouted as they went back and faced the soldiers who were after them.

"Sensei!"

"Run! We'll be with you in three minutes." Kakashi smirked.

-

But the alarm was raised, and they were followed outside.

"In here Sakura!" Suigetsu shouted.

The bride nodded but they were caught by the soldiers outside.

"Let go of me dumbass!"

"What?!" The soldier shouted then ripped off the veil.

"Naruto?!" Sai gasped.

"Heh!" Naruto kicked the soldier that was holding him and transformed back.

Sai, Suigetsu, Karin, and Naruto were surrounded by whole lotta soldiers outside the mansion.

"This is gonna be a partay!" Naruto grinned as they started attacking.

_"But where is Sakura?" Sai thought as he attacked the soldiers._

-

-

-

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"The others will be with us in a few hours."

"Um... why'd you decided to... help us?"

"We owe you. For letting us go."

"Um... Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Thanks."

He nodded.

They were on top of a cliff overlooking the whole town. It was the rendezvous spot they decided since no one would suspect them going there.

Sakura was still wearing her wedding gown. She sat as far as possible from Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand sat across from her, far.

She was gonna say something when a large explosion from the mansion came. The two stood up and ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"Naruto!" She gasped.

"They're gonna be fine." Sasuke tried to comfort her.

Then another explosion began. This time it was near the mansion.

"We have to help them!" Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Are you kidding me? You need to stay here and stay away from that prince of yours." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"As if he will get me." She scoffed.

Sasuke sighed then grabbed on of her wrists. He let Sakura stare at her wrist.

"Oh." Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she stared at the chakra bracelet.

Sasuke dropped her hand then sighed. "You're still as stubborn as ever."

"And you are now annoying as hell and very talkative." Sakura crossed her arms.

Sasuke was gonna argue with her but a sound from the thick bushes in front of them made them gasp.

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura as he pulled out his katana.

"Who's there?!"

* * *

**Cliff Hangie again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**UPDATE.**

* * *

Sakura stared at Sasuke's back. Why was he doing this?

"Can't you sense his chakra?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a no." Sakura nodded at herself.

The bushes moved more then Sasuke slashed his katana at the bushes but it clashed with another metal. He jumped back in front of Sakura.

"Hey!"

Sakura sighed in relief as she saw who it was, or rather who they were.

"Ugly."

"Sai!" Sakura pushed Sasuke aside and ran towards Sai. She hugged him and Sai raised an eyebrow, however, he hugged her back.

Sakura let go unaware that someone behind her was boiling in something called jealousy.

"You still look ugly in that dress." Sai chuckled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Then out from the bushes came Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm glad you're alright!" Karin ran towards him.

Sasuke was crossing his arms while his face showed anger and disappointment with a hint of frustration.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

Sasuke stayed silent. "Where's Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"They're still there, looking for Tsunade-sama." Sai answered.

Sakura nodded.

Juugo was gonna butt in their conversation when the bushes moved again. Everyone stood their ground.

Sasuke pulled Sakura and placed her behind them all. "Stay there." He said sternly.

Sakura tensed at the look on his eyes. They were fierce and deadly.

Sakura squeaked an 'ok' then stood behind them.

"Princess Sakura!" A soldier jumped out from the bushes only to be met with Sai's punch. Then more came and behind them was Drew.

"How did you know we're here?" Sakura gasped.

"That chakra bracelet of yours has a detector! You think I'm stupid not to think that something like this might happen?" Drew smirked.

They were outnumbered. The soldiers were stepping closer to them and they took steps back. After a few steps, they, especially Sakura, were at the edge of the cliff a couple of meters above the ground.

"Anyone have a plan?" Karin tried to chuckle.

"We can take them." Suigetsu said confidently.

"Sakura needs to escape first, if we fight and we leave her unguarded, this whole operation will go to a waste." Sai said.

"I'll be fine. I can fight off a few soldiers, I mean, I don't need chakra." Sakura nodded.

"You sure pinky?" Karin asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sure baka."

Karin smirked then they charged at the soldiers. Sakura was about to run towards the fight as well when a hand stopped her.

"Sasuke what-"

"Stay behind me. You'll fight when someone slips from me." He said.

Soldiers ran towards him and he finished them off quickly. Then suddenly, Sasuke was attacked by a group of soldiers.

Sakura grinned. Now she can kick some bad guy ass.

She punched here, kicked there. Slashed a kunai here and there. But at the last soldier, she had a slight difficulty in finishing him off.

The others were finished and Sasuke was fighting off with Drew when suddenly, the soldier pushed Sakura off the cliff.

Everyone gasped, even Drew. Sai and the others ran towards the edge but they were pushed to the side as Sasuke jumped off the cliff.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted.

Echoes of his name weren't heard as explosion after explosion began again at the town proper.

"You think they'll make it?" Juugo asked to no one in particular.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted.

"Drew- what the fuck- what's he doing here?!" Tsunade screamed.

Drew readied his sword. "Do you actually think that you'll get out of here in one piece?" Naruto smirked.

"Where's Sakura and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Drew chuckled. "Oh, why don't you guys tell them?"

"What?!" Naruto clenched his fists.

"They... they fell off the cliff." Karin said looking down.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto shouted.

"Sakura was pushed by a soldier and Sasuke tried to save her." Sai explained.

"No one would survive that fall." Drew smirked. "Heh, since the wedding didn't go as planned, then I have no choice but to destroy Konoha. Starting with their Hokage."

Drew walked towards Tsunade but she punched him straight in the face.

"I think you're missing one tiny detail your majesty." Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

Everyone walked closer to him. "No chakra bracelets." Kakashi grinned.

-

After Drew's brutal beating, Tsunade and the others stayed at the cliff. They leaned at he edge of the cliff and saw that the fog had disappeared and below the cliff was a rocky river. Everyone sighed.

"They couldn't have survived the fall." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't protect her." Suigetsu placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto sighed. "I knew I couldn't count on that jerk!"

"Naruto, Sasuke tried to save her." Sai said.

"Oh yeah? What if... what if, everything was planned? You guys might still be part of this!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Karin and her team mates.

"Are you saying we're that scum bag's puppet? We just helped you steal your precious pink friend from Drew and you repay us by saying that... that we betrayed you?!" Karin answered back.

"Stop it." Tsunade said.

"Look, we are going nowhere. Sure there's one in a million chance that they survived, but we need to believe in that chance. Instead of fighting, let's go find them." Kakashi suggested.

The tension subsided and everyone stared at each other, waiting for someone to think of a plan.

* * *

**Corny? Good? Bad? Tell me! I'm angry people! ANGRY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update. Update. WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!

* * *

**Naruto and the others went down the cliff and went towards the river. They looked around for some sign of their two friends but no such luck.

"D'you think they're carried away by the current somewhere? I mean the current's really strong." Suigetsu asked.

"Possible." Sai agreed.

Naruto walked near the edge and placed a hand on the water. _"Sasuke, you better make sure Sakura-chan's alright."_ Naruto's thoughts were focused on finding her two friends.

"We'll split up. You go to the right," Tsunade instructed Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. "Sai, Naruto, you go check that cave to the north. Me and Kakashi will go to the left."

Everyone agreed and they went to their instructed areas.

-

Team Hebi walked to where the current flows.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun?????" Karin called.

"Do you feel his chakra?" Juugo asked.

Suigetsu shook his head. "We'll keep going."

-

"Tsunade-sama, you really think they survived?" Kakashi asked as they were heading to the left, against the current.

"They have to. Sakura still has some paperwork to finish back home." Tsunade said, trying to keep up the little hope they have left.

Kakashi was going to say something when he saw blood drops on the ground.

"They were here." Kakashi bent down and analyzed the drops of blood.

"Come on!" Tsunade tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and walked faster following the trail of the blood droplets.

-

On Naruto and Sai, they were silent. They were serious and by the look on their faces, they're not gonna stop until they find the two.

-

It was getting dark and all of them were losing hope.

Kakashi and Tsunade followed the blood drops only to find a wounded wolf.

The moon was high up in the sky and they found each other at the top of the cliff again.

Kakashi made a bonfire and everyone sat on the ground around the fire.

Naruto sighed. "We won't stop until we find them. We'll look again after a few minutes and-"

"Look again???" Karin stood up and stared at Naruto. "Again??? We searched everywhere and we didn't find-"

"THEN DON'T HELP!" Naruto stood up, pissed. "We don't need your bitchy ass in here!"

Karin was gonna answer back when Suigetsu held her back and Kakashi held back Naruto.

"You and your bitch of an ass can leave us!" Naruto yelled.

"Hah! You wouldn't last a minute with Drew's soldiers if we weren't here to help you, you idiot!" Karin yelled back.

"Stop this stupid fight and stay put!" Tsunade shouted.

"NO!!!" Karin and Naruto shouted together.

"For all I care, this bitch hopes Sakura is dead so he can have Sasuke." Sai commented.

Karin opened her mouth to answer but closed it again.

"That's beside the point." Kakashi told them.

"Look, everyone calm down and we'll search for them one more time." Tsunade said.

Everyone stayed quiet and sat back down with Naruto mumbling something. After a few hours of doing nothing, they decided to lie down on the ground and wait for the morning to come. Everyone was asleep in an instant except for Naruto.

Naruto was lying down in between Sai and Kakashi. He tossed and turned but still, sleep won't get to him. Not even a single yawn.

"I'm gonna look for them." He whispered to himself.

Naruto stood up and then stretched his arms. Suddenly, he heard something move in the bushes. He turned around and focused his eyes on the place where he heard the faint sound.

He smiled. He heard footsteps. He took steps forward so he's only a few meters from the bushes. The bushes kept on moving and his smile was getting bigger and his little hope was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

But suddenly, a deer went out from the bushes. It was vain hope.

He sighed then bowed his head. "I'm beginning to lose hope."

But something caught his attention. A faint light in front of him from a distance and a silhouette of some human figure.

Naruto didn't smile this time. He didn't want to feel false hope again. He waited for that human figure to come.

To Naruto, everything was in slow motion. He could hear the faint footsteps and his own heart brating faster and faster.

Then the light went out. Naruto gasped then he had a scrunched up expression.

He was gonna run towards the area where he last saw the light when someone stepped out of the bushes.

Naruto was wide eyed.

"Na...ruto..."

* * *

**The chapter is rushed, characters are super OOC, it's short, AAAANNND it sucks. Sorry...**


	14. Chapter 14

**UPDATED!!! Finally.

* * *

**"Na...ruto..."

Naruto saw the person and tried to run but his feet couldn't move. He looked down and saw chakra strings holding him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Naruto tried to break free but the chakra strings were to strong.

The man chuckled. "I won't let any of you go until I get my revenge for destroying our kingdom, ruining my wedding, and beating the hell out of me."

"Oh! Come on Drew! I couold just yell and the others would wake up and you'll get beaten to a bloody pulp again!" Naruto smirked.

Drew chuckled even louder. "Okay, seriously man, you're constant chuckling is creeping the shit out of me."

"Even if you screamed your life out, they won't wake up!" Drew stepped out of the bushes and faced Naruto.

"WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE DEAD?!!!" Naruto panicked.

"Oh no stupid little dimwit. I just placed them in a ten hour sleep." Drew circled around the stuck Naruto.

"WHAT?!" Naruto tried to punch him but more chakra strings started to tie him until his whole body was filled with chakra strings.

"Let me go you chicken! Fight me like a real man!" Naruto challenged.

Drew chuckled yet again. "Oh I will untie you, you dimwit. But later... I still need to know where my bride is and that chicken-ass haired dude went and you are going to tell me."

"Beats me! We don't know either! We're still looking for them!" Naruto yelled. "And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you!"

Drew made a pout. "Oh well... I guess I'm gonna do this the hard way."

Drew took out a dagger then placed it on Naruto's neck. Naruto gulped.

"Lemme ask again, where is Sakura and Sasuke?"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW." Naruto narrowed down his eyes on Drew.

"WHERE IS SAKURA, DAMN IT?!" Drew pushed the dagger harder.

"I don't-" Naruto was cut off when he heard a loud thump behind Drew and he suddenly fell on the ground unconscious.

"I'm right behind you, stupid."

"S-S-S-S-SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto grinned. "TEME!"

Sakura stood beside Sasuke. Both were bleeding and they both look exhausted. They had bruises and scratches all over their body and their clothes were torn. The chakra strings around Naruto loosened and he went straight to hug Sakura while getting a murderous look from Sasuke.

"I'm so glad you guys are alive!" Naruto cried. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Baka!" Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. "If I died, who would scold you and Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura joked while smiling at Naruto who was spilling tears of joy.

"Told you I'd take care of her." Sasuke whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

Sakura smiled, hearing those words from Sasuke made her heart flutter. "Where are the others?" Sakura asked.

"Drew put them to a ten-hour sleep." Naruto explained.

The three went over the others who were sleeping soundly and peacefully unaware that something had already happened.

"So I guess your team, helped ours. Thanks." Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand just nodded. He didn't know how to respond. Naruto went over to Kakashi and tried to wake him up.

"Oi Sensei! Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto shouted. But Kakashi was sound asleep. "SENSEI! PORNO BOOKS ARE ON SALE!!!"

Kakashi's ears perked up and he immediately stood up and looked everywhere at the said sale.

"Just kidding." Naruto grinned while earning a punch from his sensei. "I thought Drew put them to a ten-hour sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"Drew used a particular sleeping technique that puts a person to a long slumber but whisper the person's interest, it'll wake him up for sure." Sakura explained.

Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Kakashi was surprised.

"Sensei." Sakura smiled sweetly.

Naruto only got Kakashi, Karin, and Tsunade awake.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Karin ran over to Sasuke and hugged him tight. Sasuke was trying to push her away but he was too tired to fight her off. Sakura's eyes suddenly turned sad but she smiled at them.

"Sakura!" Tsunade hugged her. "How did you guys survive that fall?" Tsunade asked.

"It's a long story Tsunade-sama." Sakura hugged her back.

The moon was still up and the cold wind blew hard. They all headed to the cave they found earlier, carrying the other sleeping ninjas. On their way to the cave, Karin was clinging to Sasuke. Obviously annoying the hell out of Sakura.

Sakura ignored her and convinced herself that she won't get hurt.

When they arrived at the cave, they let the others continue their sleep and they decided to join them as well.

Karin went to lie down beside Sasuke but he moved away from her. Karin was going to follow him but she got a death glare causing her to stay put. Sakura on the other hand went to sleep beside Tsunade. Unconscious to them, Sasuke was only a few meters from Sakura.

"Good night guys!" Naruto grinned then shut his eyes. Everyone followed except for Sasuke. He suddenly felt uneasy. He was suddenly attacked by questions from himself.

_"What happens after this?"_

_"Will they let us go?"_

_"Will they capture us then kill us?"_

_"Will I ever see her again?"_

_"Should I return...?"_

_"Should I...apologize?"_

He couldn't sleep. He was so tired but he couldn't feel any drowsiness in his system. He turned to his right and was surprised that Sakura was a few meters from him. She had her eyes closed and she was facing him. Her face was peaceful and she's smiling in her sleep. Sasuke didn't feel it but he unconsciously... smiled.

Seeing her happy made him feel something he never felt in a long time.

Sasuke closed his eyes then he saw pictures of Sakura.

"Thank you... Sasuke."

* * *

**Okay. Just a few announcements...**

**BLOOD LUST will be updated maybe next week since I'm at my aunt's house and the document is at my PC at home. Sorry guys!  
**


End file.
